Veintitrés de noviembre
by Miss Lily de Lioncourt
Summary: Siempre el mismo día, siempre el mismo lugar, siempre la misma hora. Un sólo beso, una vez al año.


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

_**Veintitrés de Noviembre**_

_**Intentó contener la emoción cuando al fin un buen día la vio. Se sentó, no respiró. Cómplice de su tentación.**_

_**Robarle al tiempo - OBK. **_

* * *

Veintitrés de noviembre. Ahí estaba como cada año. Ella frente a mí, sentados en una cafetería muggle. Y no es que no nos viéramos durante el resto del año. Al contrario. Coincidíamos bastante. Sin embargo este era el único día en el que nos quitábamos la máscara y por unas horas olvidábamos nuestra realidad.

Lily tenía frente a ella una taza de café que yo sabía que no tocaría hasta que se hubiera enfriado. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento. Sólo ella podía ser tan extraña como para odiar tomar el café caliente. Yo por el contrario perfilaba el borde de mi vaso de whisky. Su contenido había desaparecido demasiado rápido.

Hablábamos. De todo y nada a la vez. Muchas veces recordábamos tiempos pasados o nos contábamos simples anécdotas de nuestro día a día. Otras simplemente ella hablaba y hablaba y yo la escuchaba con atención, fijándome en cómo gesticulaba con las manos, como resoplaba cuando contaba algo que la había molestado o su risa incluso antes de empezar a relatarme algo gracioso.

Debo reconocer que llegué a pesar que con el tiempo nuestros encuentros cada año se volverían cada vez más insulsos, llenos de silencios y miradas incómodas. También pensé que Lily encontraría alguien con quien compartir su vida y nuestra tradición acabaría.

Este último pensamiento me molestaba en lo más profundo de mi alma. Era muy egoísta pero no podía negar que estaba aliviado porque Lily siguiera soltera. Y una parte de mí temía la posibilidad que existía de que dejara de ser así pues yo no podría hacer nada para evitarlo ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando yo mismo estaba casado?

Quizás suene hipócrita, pero quería a Narcissa. No podía negarlo. Como bien dicen el roce hace el cariño y yo había compartido con ella muchas cosas. Sin embargo tampoco podía negar que si hubiera podido elegir las cosas serían muy distintas.

Lily y yo nunca hacíamos algo más que hablar, salvo leves caricias y un único beso. Y no lo consideraba una traición hacia mi esposa. Al menos no era una traición mayor que estar casado con ella estando enamorado de otra persona.

-Este verano estuve en Hogwarts- Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa para después dar el primer sorbo a su café. Después de dejar la taza sobre la mesa de nuevo su brazo quedó extendido sobre el tablero en dirección hacia mí.

Cambié de posición casi sin darme cuenta. Dejé de perfilar el borde del vaso para estirar un brazo y dejar mi mano casi rozando la de Lily.

-Dumbledore me hizo ir para ofrecerme el puesto de Madame Pomfrey. Al parecer se iba a ausentar durante unos meses por asuntos personales- Alcé una ceja al escuchar eso. Dumbledore debía estar loco si pensaba que Lily aceptaría.

Ella amaba Hogwarts. Pero amaba aún más la libertad, ir y venir de un lado para otro. Estar siempre activa. La vida en Hogwarts la ahogaría.

-Obviamente rechacé el puesto- Continuó Lily. Entonces me dí cuenta de que la punta de sus dedos acariciaban los nudillos de mi mano -Pero estuve un buen rato paseando por los jardines. Y me acordé del momento en el que casi nos matamos por subirnos a un árbol.

-Corrección, tú tuviste la genial idea de subirte al árbol. Yo te seguí porque tenía que pillarte- Ella rodó los ojos y yo sonreí de medio lado.

-Debí haber seguido corriendo en vez de subirme al árbol. Nunca me hubieras cogido- Fue instantáneo. Solté una carcajada burlona.

-Te hubiera cogido y lo sabes – Respondí.

-No-

-Sí-

Ella sacudió la cabeza y yo asentí lentamente. Retiró su brazo y apoyó la espalda contra el asiento.

-Está bien, comprobémoslo- Dijo sonriendo mientras echaba la silla hacia atrás.

-¿Me estás diciendo que juguemos al pilla pilla aquí? Te han echado algo raro en el café- Dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Por qué no? Espera … ¿No será que tienes miedo de no cogerme? Claro … Los años no pasan en balde –Me miró con ambas cejas alzadas.

-¿Me acabas de llamar viejo? - Inquirí tras un gruñido, ciertamente molesto.

-No lo sé ... ¿Lo eres? -Dejó dinero más que de sobra para pagar lo que habíamos consumido y se levantó.

-Yo invito, Lily … Y no pienso correr detrás de ti- La observé sin moverme -

-No, tu invitaste el año pasado. Este año pago yo-

-¿Lo recuerdas?- Pregunté verdaderamente sorprendido. La verdad yo no recordaba ese detalle. Lily se inclinó acercando su cara a la mía, apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa.

-Recuerdo cada segundo de cada veintitrés de noviembre que hemos pasado juntos -Me susurró y entonces yo me eché hacia delante para besarla pero ella se enderezó rápidamente.

La miré confuso. Eso jamás había pasado. Nunca se había apartado cuando yo iba besarla.

-Debes pillarme primero- Y ya lo había conseguido. Me había metido en su juego. Yo no era ningún viejo y siempre ganaba. Iba a cerrarle la boca primero pillándola y después con un beso.

Me levanté y avancé un par de pasos hacia ella. Ella se alejó otros dos pasos. Nos observábamos, separados por la mesa. Me moví rápidamente hacia ella y Lily se apartó y salió corriendo de la cafetería. Yo fui detrás siguiendo su cabello pelirrojo por las calles de Londres esquivando a la gente, cada vez más y más cerca de ella.

Estaba prácticamente a su lado cuando Lily giró la cabeza para mirarme sin dejar correr, sin darse cuenta de que se aproximaba a un cruce. La agarré y de un brusco tirón evité que se adentrara en la carretera y fuera arrollada por un coche.

Lily quedó pegada a mi pecho. Nos quedamos allí quietos al borde del cruce. Entonces oí una pequeña risa histérica. La sentía temblando contra mí y a pesar de todo ella se reía.

-Eres una maldita loca- Dije haciendo todo lo posible para no sonreír pero fue inútil.

Ella levantó la cabeza justo para verlo. Nada extremo, un mínima curvatura en la línea recta que siempre formaban mis labios.

Aún con la respiración acelerada ella se puso de puntillas y me besó de una forma abrasadora y pasional. Correspondí el beso de la misma manera agarrándola con algo de posesividad por las caderas. Cada año el beso siempre tenía un matiz distinto lo único que no cambiaba era nuestro deseo común de que fuera eterno. Pero nada en esta vida es eterno y menos esto. Y muchísimo menos para nosotros.

Cuando el beso acabó Lily apoyó la frente en mi hombro y nos mantuvimos en silencios unos minutos.

-Te quiero- La oí susurrar y como cada año tragué saliva. Levanté un brazo y acaricié su mejilla. Esa era siempre mi respuesta. Mi te quiero. Darla algo que no podía tener el resto del año y que yo sabía que quería.

Poco a poco se fue separando de mí hasta que lo único que nos unía eran nuestras manos enlazadas.

-Debo irme … Tengo turno de noche en San Mungo -Anunció levantando los ojos para mirarme.

Asentí lentamente y besé el dorso de su mano.

-Hasta el año que viene, Lucius- Sonrió de una forma agridulce. Nuestros dedos se desenlazaron lentamente y Lily echó a andar.

La observé alejarse hasta el próximo veintitrés de noviembre donde volveríamos a robar tiempo al mundo y a dar la espalda a todo lo que nos separa. Para engañarnos estando juntos durante unas horas. Para tener un sólo beso, una vez al año.

* * *

_¿Reviews? :)_


End file.
